


Worth It

by Monilove



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Fluffy, M/M, Quick mention of elounour, flufffffff so much fluff, it lasts like two seconds, kind of angsty????, talk about future
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-03
Updated: 2014-06-03
Packaged: 2018-02-03 07:49:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1736906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monilove/pseuds/Monilove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was a prompt I filled for tumblr user soufflesandmilk. Just a fluffy drabble where Haz and Lou talk about their perfect future together in the midst of a shitty present.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worth It

It had been one of those days that seemed to just drain Harry more than usual. Louis had planned out this romantic afternoon to spend with his fiancé when he had gotten the call that ordered him to put on some clothes and head out to the stores with Eleanor. It had been their first night off in a while, and both boys were quite excited to spend it together. Needless to say, Harry was crushed as he watched Louis rummage through their closet looking for something to wear. Harry was in their bed across the room, laying against the headboard as he watched helplessly. 

"Lou-" he began but was promptly cut off.

"Hazzy please don't. If you start begging I won't be able to make it out the door and then we'll BOTH be in trouble." Louis sighed, pulling out a red scoop-neck tee previously worn by his fiancé.

Harry's head dropped back against the headboard with a bang and his eyes fluttered shut. 

"What time will you be home?" Harry asked, eyes still closed.

Louis glanced at the watch on his wrist and counted in his head. "I should be home by 6 I suppose. No later than that baby. I promi-"

"No. Don't make any promises Lou. Please don't." 

Louis stopped moving his fingers through his fringe and froze, eyes shifting towards Harry. 

"Haz." He said simply, lost to find any words to help comfort his lover.

"It's fine," Harry stated, sitting up. "Go, tell Eleanor I said hi, and send me a text when you know what time you'll be home. I'll start making dinner around 6:30." Harry stood up and made his way to their bathroom without another word. 

Louis heaved a helpless sigh, dropping onto the bed. His phone lit up next to him alerting him of a text that had an address attached. The shower began running in the bathroom and Louis figured Harry wouldn't come back out to say goodbye so he left their flat with a "love you baby," thrown over his shoulder. 

Once he was outside and the flat was locked, he stopped and leaned against the wall, banging his head several times.

"God damn it." He growled. 

 

************************************************

 

Harry was sitting on the couch staring blankly at the tv when he heard the front door's lock click. 

It was 10:40. 

"Haz?" Louis called out, and Harry recognized that rasp in his voice. Lou had been drinking.

"In here," Harry replied, turning the volume down on the tv. 

Louis walked into the den and stumbled over to the couch, dropping onto Harry's lap. He threw his arms around Harry's neck and snuggled close.

"Louis I can smell the alcohol." Harry stated, obviously annoyed.

"I know," Louis sighed in defeat. "We had to go to some party and Eleanor was with some friends and I was miserable Haz. I was just so excited to spend time with you and then I got stuck babysitting."

"Lou be nice," Harry chuckled. 

Louis nuzzled into Harry's neck, his fingers going straight for the curls. 

"Can we just go to bed?" Louis asked. 

"Yeah," Harry said, standing up and gripping Louis closer to his chest. 

They boys made their way to the bedroom and Harry dropped Louis in the bed before following after. 

Louis crawled over to Harry and positioned himself against his side, head resting on Harry's chest.

Louis still smelt like strong liquor but Harry found himself not caring as they cuddled together, their bodies keeping each other warm.

"Tell me about the future Hazzy." Lou murmured sleepily. 

Harry smiled, easily slipping into well-known territory. 

"We're gunna come out to everyone Louis. And we'll be able to walk around outside and kiss and hold hands and we won't even care what people say, boo. Because we'll know how hard we worked to get there. And then we'll have a beautiful beach wedding in Fiji because I know how much you love it there. It would be an April wedding and we'd be surrounded by our friends and family. And we can get right into adopting a baby, because we've already traveled around the world, what would we wait for? We can have as many kids as you want, but I want at least three, if not four. And we'll have a little boy who loves footie as much as his papa and we'll have a little girl who paints my nails whatever color she wants. We'll buy a big house, maybe out on the countryside where we can have a big yard, with a few puppies for our kids, and I've always wanted a horse so that would be perfect. And we'll sit in the nursery with our baby in your arms and our other kids playing on the floor and I'll look at you and see that it was all worth it, because in the end I'll have you and you'll have me and we'll have our kids and we'll just be happy." 

Louis tilted his head so he was looking up at me. His eyes were wet with unshed tears. I moved down so I could drop a sweet kiss on his pink lips. 

"I'm so ready Haz. I hate this so much. I hate seeing you so miserable and I hate coming home late and I just hate that I'm out with some girl when you're all alone-" 

"Louis. This wasn't really your decision. We all made this choice together as a band, and maybe it wasn't the best idea but we were young, we were scared, and we weren't ready for the fame to end. So please know that I never blame you okay? Ever. I understand. And I love you regardless." Harry pushed their lips together again and Louis opened his mouth, complying swiftly. 

"Just a few more years Louis. Just a few more years and we're out. Just promise you'll stay by my side until the end."

"Oh Haz. Of course. There's no way you're getting rid of me anytime soon. I love you baby." He laughed.

Harry smiled and pressed their lips together again, smile never faltering.

"Love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> I fill out prompts so SEND THEM IN. You can leave them as a comment or send them into my tumblr www.theycalluslarry.tumblr.com
> 
> Leave comments and let me know what you think!!


End file.
